The present invention relates generally to a mountable light assembly. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the light assembly may be mounted on the tailgate of a pickup truck for illumination of a work area located in a yard, a remote pasture, or near a barn, tool shed, or other building that is not equipped with access to electrical power.
Presently, when light is needed to illuminate a work area not conveniently located near a stationary electrical power outlet (e.g. a standard wall outlet), a worker will use a handheld flashlight, or the worker will position a vehicle or other moveable work machinery such that the lights contained thereon face the direction of the work area.